1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weapon for launching a number of grenades, having a mechanism for selecting the launching frequency, that is, a device which allows the weapon to be used for launching singly or in a salvo.
More particularly, the weapon according to the invention is useful for launching, simultaneously or otherwise, a number of grenades of the so-called anti-personnel and/or anti-personnel/anti-vehicle type.
2. Description of Background Art
Grenades of the type mentioned above have until now been launched from guns appropriately provided with a particularly well-known accessory termed a grenade-launcher.
The advantages of launching grenades from a gun are well known to experts in the art, who are even more aware of the disadvantages and limitations of use which in many cases impose a choice of tactics of arguable effectiveness that cannot be carried out quickly, and which, particularly, are onerous at least from the point of view of the number of personnel that must be used.